Pandora (Kid Icarus)
Pandora (in Japanese: パンドーラ Pandôra), also known as Amazon Pandora (in Japanese: 女戦士パンド－ラ Onna Senshi Pandôra), is the Goddess of Calamity and a villainess in Kid Icarus. For reasons unknown, Pandora lost her physical form and was reduced to a ghostly face made of a fiery vapor. She can create illusions in her palace and also hovers throughout the battlefield, spitting fireballs at Pit during their battle. She was voiced by Nika Futterman. History ''Kid Icarus'' In the original Kid Icarus game, Pandora was the Gatekeeper to Skyworld's Fortress, assigned to guard a part of the Three Sacred Treasures that Pit uses in his adventures to save Lady Palutena from Medusa. She appears as a bubble-like spirit that barely any appearance of a face to her body, with no irises in her eyes. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' Pandora appears once again as one of Medusa's commanders, though was truly one of Hades' pawns in his plot to take over the world. She now appears as a ghastly being with no evidence of a body, whatsoever. Now entrusted with the Mirror of Truth, Pandora hid her and her domain with the Mirror as well, in plain sight, thanks to the aid of the Great Reaper, who kept the Labyrinth of Deceit, Pandora's domain, out of both Pit's and Lady Palutena's sight and grasp. After Pit defeated the Great Reaper, as instructed by Palutena, the Labyrinth is now accessible to the angel and he is now able to confront Pandora once again after many years. Upon entering Pandora's domain, Pit becomes confused with all of the illusions and psych-outs that appear in his way of defeating Pandora and destroying the Mirror of Truth. During Chapter 5, Pit and Palutena converse as they usually do, but Pandora also converses with the two and will be insulted once by Pit, who wonders how Pandora even built the Labyrinth without any hands, remarking that it took a lot of hard work and determination to do. In a part of the chapter, Pandora becomes annoyed by Pit's many questions, saying that it wasn't the "Ask Auntie Pandora hour". Pandora, despite being defeated, lives on within Dark Pit's wings. When Pit and Dark Pit fought near the Spring of Revival, a fountain that reverses time, Pandora separates from Dark Pit and jumps in to retain her ghost form, although now colored red. After being defeated, she bathes in the Spring of Revival again, this time resurrected as her human form named Amazon Pandora. She became very beautiful, sparking jealousy in both Palutena and Viridi. She was defeated again by Dark Pit, who is then able to save Pit. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Pandora appears in the game as a primary grab type spirit. Her Spirit Battle is against Wendy O. Koopa with resistance to explosions, while the player has Dark Pit as an ally. At level 99, Pandora can be enhanced to Amazon Pandora, whose ability increases the invincibility period of the player's dodges and distance of air dodges. Gallery Pandorakiart.png|Pandora's design from the original Kid Icarus. Amazon pandora art.png Navigation Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Kid Icarus Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Energy Beings Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mythology Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Betrayed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comic Relief Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Evil from the Past